lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eru Ilúvatar
Eru ( ) zwany także Ilúvatarem ( ; wymowa ) – Bóg, Stwórca Ardy. Jedyny, Ten który jest sam , Bez równego sobie. Postać transcendentna Ardy. Bezpośredni stwórca postaci i ras takich jak: Valarowie, Majarowie, Eldarowie, Edainowie, Entowie. Inicjator istnienia i działania we wszechświecie. Historia Eru jest twórcą i władcą całego wszechświata, w tym Ardy. Powołał ją do istnienia słowami: Eru zapoczątkował istnienie świata Pieśnią Ainurów, składającą się z trzech tematów . Elfowie i ludzie byli stworzeni przez Eru osobiście, dlatego nazywani byli Dziećmi Iluvatara. Na prośbę Aulëgo dał fëa Krasnoludom, a na prośbę Yavanny stworzył także entów, aby chronić drzewa przed krasnoludami i Dziećmi Ilúvatara. Eru był głosem kierującym ludzi, zanim pierwszy z nich umarł. Słyszany coraz rzadziej przerodził się w pamięć i nadziejęHistoria Śródziemia, "Morgoth's Ring", Opowieść Adaneli. Według tej nadziei (Amdir) zstąpi kiedyś na Ardę i uzdrowi wszystkich, którzy ulegli skażeniu od samego początku aż do końcaHistoria Śródziemia, "Morgoth's Ring", Athrabeth Finrod Ah Andreth. Kolejny raz Eru interweniował na prośbę Valarów w 3319 roku Drugiej Ery, pogrążając flotę Ar-Pharazôna, zmieniając kształt Ardy i ukrywając Aman. Eru przyczyniał się do niektórych przypadków, takich jak znalezienie Jedynego Pierścienia przez Bilbo Bagginsa. Przywrócił do życia Gandalfa po tym jak zginął w Morii (nie mogli tego dokonać Ainurowie). Prawdopodobnie Eru interweniował również wówczas, gdy Gollum wpadł do ognia Góry Przeznaczenia wraz z Pierścieniem. left|thumb|239x239px Wiara w Eru Eru był Stwórcą wszystkiego, jednak na tyle odległym, że choć wszystko wywodziło się od niego, rzadko go osobiście wzywano, szanując Jego świętość. Jednak pojawiał się w niektórych miejscach. Manwë i Varda na cześć Eru, po zebraniu pierwszych plonów różnych roślin, urządzali na Taniquetilu Wielki Festyn. Númenorejczycy kultywowali tradycję wznoszenia do Eru modlitw na Meneltarmie. Fëanor wzywał Eru w swojej Przysiędze. Elendil zawarł wezwanie do Eru w przysiędze Ostatniego Sojuszu Elfów i Ludzi. Ponownie wzywany był przez Ciriona jako „Ten, który jest ponad wszystkimi tronami” . Eru a świat dzisiejszy Eru znany ze świata Ardy był z pewnością przez wiele er i przez różne rasy zwany i postrzegany inaczej, zgodnie z ich możliwościami, językiem i rozwojem mentalnym. W obecnym świecie znamy Go jako Jahwe. Nie oznacza to jednak, że wszelkie inne boskie osoby z różnych religii mówią o tym samym Bogu, w szczególności nie należy mylić koncepcji politeistycznych z Ainurami – gdyż taka kosmologia zaprzecza podstawowym przymiotom Jedynego Stwórcy, który w zamyśle swoim widzi ludzi jako ukochane dzieci, subkreatorów, współkreatorów, poznających i dzielących się jego miłością - jako największym darem. J.R.R. Tolkien, jakkolwiek odcinający się od wszelkich alegorii, wielokrotnie podkreślał zbieżność chrześcijańskiego punktu postrzegania Boga z faktyczną rolą Eru w świecie Śródziemia, zaznaczał przy tym jednak możliwość różnic w interpretacji wynikających z legend, podań i zwyczajów, i to zarówno w świecie Ardy jak i w świecie współczesnym. Obecnie twórczość Tolkiena, w szczególności w odniesieniu do Boga, wykorzystywana jest przez świat chrześcijański nawet do rozważań, adoracji czy Dróg Krzyżowych. Nawiązując do przepowiedni Andrethy mówiącej o wcieleniu Eru jako szansie uzdrowienia wszystkich widać ogromną zbieżność ze znaną nam częścią historii zbawienia. Również Głos Eru, nadzieja oraz postawy do których Eru nakłania ludzi są wskazówką dla dobrego życia we współczesnym świecieThe Gift of Iluvatar: Tolkien's theological visionWhat are the Catholic influences in Tolkien's works such as the Lord of the Rings? . Ciekawostki * Niektórzy uważali, że Tom Bombadil jest Eru, podając za dowód słowa Złotej Jagody że "on jest". Tolkien w liście to Petera Hastingsa tłumaczy, że jest to absurdJ.R.R. Tolkien, ''Listy, List 153''. Kategoria:Postacie wszystkich Er Kategoria:Postacie nieznanej rasy Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły ca:Eru de:Ilúvatar en:Eru Ilúvatar es:Ilúvatar fr:Eru Ilúvatar he:ארו אילובאטאר it:Eru Ilúvatar nl:Eru Ilúvatar pt-br:Eru Ilúvatar ru:Эру Илуватар sk:Eru uk:Еру Ілуватар